


Nymphs love in the park

by TheReader1995



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, MILFs, One Shot, Oral Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReader1995/pseuds/TheReader1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months ago I told myself "Apparently porn stories are the only kind of narrative I can accomplish. Let's try writing down a single one." So here is my dirty lesbian novella, which I translated from my own language into English. Forgive any grammar error and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nymphs love in the park

**Nymphs love in parks**

Beatrice Panzeri had immediately realised she was lesbian: the very same moment she had entered puberty, aged 12, she had understood that boys’ biceps and show-offs couldn’t arouse her, while female curves and sensibility did. Knowing she could trust her parents no matter what, she told them all about her orientations, and as expected she felt nothing but understood and accepted.

Aged 19, however, Beatrice had never had a girlfriend, nor had she kissed, nor had she had sex. All the girls she ever liked turned out to be heterosexual, or rather had turned her down after having sent unclear messages – basically, her only intimate companion had always been herself, in the peace of her bedroom. 

When it came to satisfy her hunger with some phantasies, Beatrice had no problem imaging herself with older women – she had even explored her desires for some of her mothers’ friends -, with whom she would have never dared a real approach. Or better, with all but one: in front of Beatrice’s house lived Viviana Raimondi, the most gossiped women in town. Aged 42, divorced at 30 after she discovered her homosexuality, wealthy manager of an auction house, Viviana was renowned all over the town for her impeccable elegance and her talent at seduction – no lesbian woman, it was said, would ever be able to resist her, and – at least according to gossips – not even straight ones; it was rumoured that the Zecchino family moved away after Mr. Zecchino had found his wife TOO MUCH hugged with Ms. Raimondi.

Each time she walked passed Viviana, Beatrice felt ecstatic due to that woman’s beauty, so perfect and yet so alive that she looked like Venus come among mortal men down from Mount Olympus: all of her make Beatrice’s heart beat fast, from the hairstyle to the long and slim legs, up to that ivory-white skin– she could glance a celestial grace even in the way those pearl earrings hung from Viviana’s ears. Since she was 16, Beatrice wondered how would it be like to give herself to that goddess, how amazing would have been to be led by her  like a Grecian maid by Sappho, but never had she dared to speak to Viviana, so anxious she was in front of such a nature-made marvel.

Not surprisingly, young Beatrice could not believe her eyes, when, on an early-summer day, she saw Viviana walk around in the park, spot the hidden bench on which Beatrice was sitting, and sit down next to her. Beatrice hid behind the newspaper she was reading, while Viviana took a book out of her bag; she tried to restrain herself, but couldn’t avoid  gazing at her dream woman and undress her in her mind: she started imagining the fair and beefy curves hidden under that skirt and tight shirt. Beatrice figured herself delicately kissing the older woman’s neck and ears, sinking her own head in the other’s breasts, going down exploring Venus’s secret treasure… she realised her underpants were soaping wet and, even worse, her nipples were erected and clearly visible under her shirt.

Beatrice gasped when Viviana turned her face towards her: the woman had a reassuring and friendly sight, but her eyes shone with determination. The younger girl got a hold on herself, controlling embarrassment, but she wished to flee as soon as Viviana spoke: “Beatrice! How have you grown up! It seems it was yesterday when you used to come by asking for salt – I was still married then, incredible!”. The girl relaxed after that informal greeting, and managed to start chatting: she told Viviana about university, friends, family… “And about a girlfriend? Have you found one?” Beatrice gaped, she hadn’t considered that Viviana knew about her homosexuality – for a moment she cursed  her neighbourhood, so open-minded that such topics were publicly spoken of. “Not yet … sadly: up to now I’ve only been fooled by little idiots who didn’t know if they wanted me or not. I’ve been unlucky enough to feel attracted only to false bisexuals.” “It could be worse than that, girl: remember I spent 10 years of my life standing men, until I realized who I actually was and look for those I actually like. Be happy you understood immediately: it’s true having fun with guys can be funny, but It’s nothing like partying with a woman.” Saying this, Vivian did the unexpected: she slipped next to Beatrice, so close that their bodies were touching, and put an hand on her face, as she was patting her. Beatrice saw desire in Viviana’s eyes, and all her anxiety turned into euphoria, excitement and strong will to get what she had longed for for years.

Beatrice noticed they were alone, in the calmest area of the park, and put her hand on Viviana’s shoulder, bending towards the older woman’s face. “You know, Viviana…” she whispered, her mouths so close, “speaking of women, they still chat about your adventure with Mrs. Zecchino; some say you were very, very rude, nearly violent…”. Viviana smiled delicately, then took her hand off Beatrice’s cheek and checked the time on her wristwatch “It’s getting late…”. Beatrice could no longer resist, Viviana’s arm had moved with such sensuality she wanted to cover it with kisses, even eat it.

The girl quickly grasped the woman’s head and hand and hugged her: they shared a passionate kiss which soon turned into a French kiss. Once they stopped, Viviana started kissing Beatrice on the cheeks and next to her lips, and Beatrice whispered in her ear: “Please, show me how you can be violent, here and now”.

Viviana gave her no time to waste: she hugged Beatrice and pushed her lightly but firmly down from the bench, on the warm grass under a tree shade. Viviana locked  Beatrice down, sat up on her and unmade her shirt. Beatrice moaned with pleasure when Viviana lied down on top of her and began french-kissing her, while squeezing her nipples. Soon enough the two women started rubbing their bodies one on the other, until Viviana whispered to Beatrice “Take your pants down!” Beatrice fumbled with her belt, unfastened it and took out her pants and panties. Meanwhile Viviana sat up on Beatrice’s crotch and took her shirt out,  showing two round-shaped perky breasts with pink nipples; the woman carefully pushed Beatrice’s back to a tree trunk, made her sit and knelt before her, lifting her own skirt up. Beatrice read Viviana’s mind: she undressed her partner and sunk her face in the other’s private parts, kissing and licking that wet valley hidden under a soft perfumed forest. Viviana grabbed Beatrice’s head with one hand to keep her stuck on her genitalia and began moaning loudly, while bending her back and pinching her breast with the other hand; Beatrice squeezed her butt and after a while Viviana’s vagina poured out a stream of salty liquids, which watered Beatrice’s mouth. The girl kept fingering the other woman, until Viviana made her stop, sat in front of her and kissed her once again, licking away her own secretions. At that point Viviana asked Beatrice to spread her legs open, then she hugged her and crossed her own legs with the other’s; Beatrice locked her arms around her partner’s back and began French-kissing her, while they rubbed her bodies together, breast against breasts and vulva against vulva. The two lovers orgasmed at the same time and rested on the grass, still hugged and breathless; but, immediately after, Viviana crept along Beatrice’s body and took her turn on sucking and licking the other’s intimate parts: Beatrice closed her eyes and deeply tasted every moment of that ecstasy, until she felt a sudden pain which made her lose her mind for some seconds: once opened her eyes, Beatrice saw Vivana, mouth around her clitoris, fingers inside her vagina, stained with blood after having deflowered the younger girl.

Twice pleasured, Beatrice reached her peak quicly; after that, Viviana laid down next to her and again started kissing and massaging her partner. Still oblivious, Beatrice could not believe she had lost her virginity to her dream woman, and so she asked Viviana: “How long have you known I wanted you?” “I saw it in your sight every time we met; Mrs. Zecchino looked the same, but doing it with you was much better… I’d never had any virgin girl before you,”.

While the two lovers collected their clothes, Viviana kissed Beatrice on the neck and said “Show up any time for round two…” and got away.


End file.
